


Moonlight, Starlight

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Loss of Energy, Minor Chiba Mamoru/Hino Rei, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Seiya and Usagi go on a date to a new amusement park, but Usagi thinks it's going to once again be attacked or a trap.





	Moonlight, Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> In order to expand the discography of the Three Lights I've drawn on the songs from the Sailor Moon musicals. 
> 
>  
> 
> [See Me, It's Our Era](https://youtu.be/hFOj3eYj014)
> 
>  
> 
> [Chasin After You](https://youtu.be/jPhMtlJBVNE)
> 
>  
> 
> [Wandering Stars](https://youtu.be/ou1YMfRNlQg)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Sailor War Supreme](https://youtu.be/VZe3a_yDQb4)

_”Do you want to go on a date, Odango?”_

Those were the words that Sailor Star Fighter had said to Sailor Moon after they had defeated a stray youma together along with Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Star Maker. Sailor Moon had felt her heart flutter. They’d gone on dates before, but this request, it felt different. She felt like she had back when they had their first date together, though at the time she hadn’t known that pop sensation Seiya Kou was also the courageous Sailor Star Fighter.

They had quickly decided that they’d go out on a Saturday. Usagi spent the next few days thinking about her upcoming date in classes, getting distracted from the instructor’s lectures even more easily than before. At least Minako, Makoto, and Ami had noticed and had helped her catch up after school each day.

Saturday had come and she still felt a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of her date. That was why she called Rei on their communicators. With a sigh, Rei had agreed to come over to Usagi’s home. No matter what, Rei was always there for her when Usagi needed her most.

Usagi sat in her room. From her CD player came the lyrics of _See me, This is Our Era_ , the first song the Three Lights released after Sailor Galaxia had been freed of Chaos. It had a different feel to it than _To the Shooting Stars_. She’d asked Seiya about it once and had only gotten a vague comment about them being inspired by different people. The doors of Usagi’s closet were wide open, allowing her to see her clothing hanging up in all of its disarray. Through her closed bedroom door she could hear her mother answer the front door and greet Rei. Then the footsteps of sock covered feet came up the steps and walked down the hallway until they stopped outside of Usagi’s bedroom door. There was a sharp knock.

“Usagi, it’s me,” Rei said.

“Come in, Rei.”

The door opened and in she stepped. She was wearing cutoff denim shorts and a blue top that left her stomach exposed. Usagi remembered Rei wearing it before.

“What is it? I had a lot of important work to do at the temple. Mamoru is trying to keep Grandpa in bed so that he’ll get over his cold.” 

“Sorry, Rei. I just really wanted your help. I have a date with Seiya and I don’t know what to wear,” Usagi apologized. She felt a bit sheepish now when Rei explained her workload like that.

Rei softened. “Is this a special date?” She knew that Usagi had always dreamed of finding love. The relationship Usagi had with Seiya was her first real one, crushing over Motoki hadn’t counted as a relationship. While Usagi and Rei had their fights over the years, Usagi had always supported her. When Rei had wanted to give up on being with Mamoru because Endymion and Serenity had been lovers, Usagi had slapped her and told her to never give up on her love. Usagi had been there for her when Mamoru hadn’t yet recovered his memories of the battle with the Dark Kingdom. Most importantly, Usagi had been there for Rei when Mamoru had seemingly disappeared on his way to college in the United States.

“I don’t know if it is special. Seiya asked me out just like she normally does, but it felt different. I don’t know where we’re going or what we’re doing.” Usagi flopped backwards on her bed, bouncing as she hit the mattress.

Rei stepped over to the bed and sat down next to Usagi, giving a warm smile and gently squeezing Usagi's leg. “I’ll help you get ready for your date. I’m sure Tuxedo Mask can handle a little old man for awhile longer.” 

“Thank you, Rei.”

Rei got up and stepped to Usagi’s closet, pushing things around to look through what was there. “It’s not winter so we can rule out anything heavy. I think Seiya would have mentioned if you were going someplace that needed specific clothing like the beach.” Rei produced an eggshell colored dress that had a few cute ribbons on it for decoration, a long pink shirt with black shorts, and a blue skirt with pink sleeveless top. “What about these? You have a dress that’s a bit nicer than the others but you can still wear around casually, shirt and shorts for if you think you might be doing something active, and then the top and skirt that’s in between the two of them. 

Usagi sat up, looking at the three options that Rei had picked out. She reached out, touched the fabric between her fingers and imagined herself wearing each of them on a date out with Seiya. She imagined them together on roller coasters, in a movie theater, playing video games, even watching one of those American football games that Seiya liked so much. 

“This one.” Usagi picked up the skirt and sleeveless top. 

Rei nodded. “I agree. If you get changed, I can help you with your hair and makeup.”

Usagi took the clothing and quickly changed her outfits as Rei pulled out the makeup and other supplies that she’d need. At Rei’s beckoning, Usagi moved to sit at the seat before her vanity. Rei let Usagi’s hair out of its buns, letting it fall to its impressive full length. Carefully, Rei brushed it out slowly and methodically, starting at the bottom and working her way up. Using hairpins, she put Usagi’s hair back up in its distinctive buns and ponytails. Rei put away the brush and took out the makeup. She carefully applied the make up to Usagi, giving her a subtle look with a touch of pink to it. 

“What do you think?” Rei asked.

“I like it,” Usagi said. She smiled brightly at her reflection. Rei hadn’t done anything fancy, but it looked perfect on Usagi. It wasn’t too much; it just enhanced her own youthful glow and cheery personality. “Thank you, Rei.”

* * *

Usagi ran down the street. She was late and she’d missed the bus that she needed to catch. The next bus wouldn’t be for another hour, and she couldn’t keep Seiya waiting for her that long. She thought that it would have been faster to run, she ran all the time as Sailor Moon. Usagi had underestimated just how far it was and just how much her speed and stamina increased when she transformed.

Seiya was waiting for Usagi in front of a café. She looked over the rims of her sunglasses as Usagi came to stop in front of her, hair in disarray, and sweating.

“Are you alright?” Seiya asked.

Usagi gasped for breath. “Missed… bus…”

“I’ll buy you something cold to drink while you catch your breath,” Seiya offered.

Usagi just nodded as she followed Seiya into the café. The inside was brightly lit. The tables and chairs were white with accent colors in red, blue, yellow, and green. Potted plants sat in the corners, drinking in the light that streamed in through the large windows. Together they went to one of the middle window tables, sitting down on opposite sides. A chipper young woman, likely a high school student working a part-time job, came up to the table. She was wearing a waitress uniform.

“Can I get the two of you anything to drink?” she asked with a bright tone to her voice.

“I’ll have a banana smoothie,” Seiya said. 

“And you?”

“I want a cream soda,” Usagi said.

“Alright, one banana smoothie and one cream soda, coming right up,” the waitress confirmed their orders before walking away with a bounce in her step.

“Where are we going for our date?” Usagi asked. She still had no idea what they were going to be doing today.

“The Three Lights were sent early access passes to Hoshi Park. There were six, one for each of us and a guest. I wanted you to be my guest,” Seiya said.

The waitress returned with their drinks, setting them before the two. The thought of an amusement park excited Usagi but she had to stop and think. How many times was the newest place that just opened either a trap or targeted by dark forces? Usagi wasn’t a strategist, but after five years she’d gone through this too many times.

“Are we going to go find the youma?” Usagi asked. She started to sip her cream soda.

“Youma?” Seiya asked in confusion. “No, it’s just a theme park.”

“It’s going to be attacked. That’s what always happens. Theme parks, schools, stores, anything new always ends up being a trap or it’s attacked by the bad guys,” Usagi said.

Seiya gave a small smile. She didn’t doubt Usagi’s experience. It was one of the things that she’d learnt during the conflict with Galaxia. “If it ends up being a trap then I’m sure Sailor Moon will come rescue everyone there. If it isn’t then we get to enjoy the theme park.”

The waitress from before walked by, carrying a slice of cake topped with strawberries and icing to a nearby table. As Usagi watched it she could feel herself getting hungry.

“We have time to eat something,” Seiya suggested.

“Waitress, I’d like one of those too!”

* * *

The park wasn’t open to the general public, but it wasn’t empty either. There were celebrities, journalists, friends and family of employees, and even a few people that had gotten lucky in lotteries, all here to try out the amusement park before the throngs of the public could get inside. 

The park was surrounded by white walls. Manicured plants lined the sidewalks. An old-fashioned looking carousel played music as elaborate horses raced in a circle. Roller coasters weaved impossible looking journeys on steel tracks high above them. The smells of delicious food spread out from stands, mingled with the scent of flowers, filling the park with a tempting smell that would make anybody hungry. People in mascot costumes passed out maps of the parks and cheerily talked about what there was to look forward to during the rest of the day. 

Usagi’s head looked back and forth, trying to take in everything at once. She took Seiya’s hand and started to pull her along as she excitedly moved from place to place, admiring the park. 

“Hi little lady,” said a bunny mascot, “would you like a map of the park? It has the times for our live shows.”

“Thank you,” Usagi said as she took the map.

Seiya read the map over Usagi’s shoulder, stepping close enough to smell her. “What do you want to do first?”

Usagi knew exactly what she wanted to do as soon as she saw it on the map. “Can we go on the Tunnel of Love first?” Her cheeks were red as she suggested it, but it had always been a fantasy to go on one with a special person.

They walked through the park, passing various attraction. A sentai show based on the park was doing a performance on a stage. They got turned around when going past the Tilt-A-Whirl, but after consulting with the map and a few minutes of confused wandering, they found their way to the Tunnel of Love. 

A small, artificial stream flowed into a tunnel. Cute little boats floated down the river, to be stopped so a couple could get on before it was released to disappear into the mysterious tunnel that the stream fed into. The line weavied through the maze of metal bars and gaps, set up in anticipation of much longer lines when fully opened. Two-by-two the couples ahead of them got on the boats and floated out of sight.

When it was Usagi and Seiya’s turn, the attendant held the boat steady as Seiya helped Usagi in before following her, sitting next to her one the wooden bench, casually putting an arm around her. Usagi leaned against Seiya. While Seiya was in her natural form, being held by her felt the same as when they had first met in Seiya’s male form. Usagi thought it was because it was the same heart, the same feelings, either way. 

The tunnel was dark, but ahead of them they could see light. As the boat drew closer they could see a large, well lit display on their left. A young woman was on a balcony, looking down at the young man in the garden below.

“It’s Romeo and Juliet,” Usagi squealed. 

The boat continued on, going back into the darkness to come out at another diorama of Prince Charming putting the glass slipper on the food of Cinderella.

“Seiya, look, it’s Prince Charming and Cinderella.”

“They look happy to have found each other.” Seiya could understand how Prince Charming felt, she felt the same when she found Usagi, though in their case Usagi was the princess and Seiya the commoner.

Through diorama after diorama they passed. Each one depicted another great love from history or stories. Usagi was excited for each and every one, urging Seiya to look at this or that detail. 

After the Beauty and the Beast diorama they plunged into darkness, but they didn’t come out of it. They sat alone in the darkness, with only the sound of the water lapping against the side of the boat. Usagi fidgeted, but it wasn’t until a bright light flashed on as a murderous clown leapt at her that she screamed, burying herself in Seiya’s arms. The clown, which was animatronic, was pulled back by machines, resetting itself for the next boat.

“Odango, it’s alright,” Seiya said as she stroked her hair. “It was just part of the ride.”

Usagi peaked out and looked at the clown, giving a nervous laugh. “I knew that. I was just playing along.” 

There was a scream. It wasn’t the brief scream of a jump scare, but a prolonged scream of honest terror at a life or death situation. That screaming voice was joined by another and then another.

Usagi leapt out of the boat and onto the narrow walkway alongside it, Seiya right behind her. They ran out the emergency exit. Bright light was momentarily blinding after the darkness of the tunnel. When they were able to see again, a bunny mascot was in the middle of a ring of collapsed people. It laughed as it absorbed people’s energy into its soft fur.

“An attack on the first day,” Seiya said.

Usagi looked back at Seiya. “I told you so! This always happens!” She grabbed for her brooch. “Moon Eternal Make-Up!”

“Fighter Star Power Make-Up!”

The youma had no idea what was going to happen as it continued to suck the energy dry from the unconscious people around it.

“How dare you attack a park on the first day I get to attend it! I never get to enjoy any of the new cool places because they always end up being a trap or attacked and-“

“Sailor Moon,” Sailor Star Fighter interrupted Sailor Moon before she could continue her rant at having her first time at Hoshi Park ruined.

“Oh, sorry, I got a little carried away there. A Sailor-suited Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice: Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

“I’m a shooting star, breaking through the darkness! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!”

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter stood back to back before the youma. 

“Would the two of you like some cotton candy?” the youma asked in a cutesy voice.

“Yes, I’d love some cotton candy!” Sailor Moon said quickly.

Handfulls of delightfully pink cotton candy appeared in the youma’s hands. It quickly flung cotton candy at Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter reacted quickly, gathering Sailor Moon into her arms and jumping high. The cotton candy missed the two of them completely and instead hit a garbage can, blowing up.

“Thanks, Fighter!” Sailor Moon said as Fighter set her down again on solid ground

More cotton candy appeared in the youma’s hands.

“Star Serious Laser!” When Fighter pointed her finger at the youma, the gathered power of the stars shot forth and struck it, causing the cotton candy to explode in its hands. “Now, do it Sai-“ Fighter was cut off as more mascot themed youma tackled her. 

“Hehe, mascots don’t travel alone. Now my friends are going to take all of your energy,” it said in a sing-song voice.

Fighter was already starting to feel weak as her energy was drained from her body. She struggled against the three that held her, but they were stronger than they looked and Fighter was getting weaker by the second.

Sailor Moon hesitated. The Eternal Tiare had been destroyed in the fight with Sailor Galaxia. She didn’t have her tiara anymore, so she couldn’t use Moon Tiara Action. She’d lost the Moon Stick after the battle with Queen Beryl and had never managed to find it after that day. The Cutie Moon Rod had never been lost or destroyed, but she hadn’t used it since the day it failed against a Daimon. The Spiral Moon Heart Rod and Moon Kaledioscope were the past forms of the Eternal Tiare. She didn't have many options when it came to weapons. In the end, it didn’t matter. Fighter was in danger and she only had one option available to her.

With a flourish, Sailor Moon held out the Cutie Moon Rod. It was awkward going through the motions of the familiar attack, she’d never done it before with wings on her back. “Moon Princess Halation!” The attack washed over the youma and did nothing despite Sailor Moon pouring everything she had into it. “No, it didn’t work.”

“Sailor Moon, you need to run. Go get help,” Fighter weakly pleaded with her.

The thought of leaving Sailor Star Fighter, someone who was both her girlfriend and her ally, to an unknown fate, the thought was too much, making her feel sick. She’d already seen her friends die in front of her more than once, she’d held Sailor Mars in her arms as she faded away into nothing. Sailor Moon was never going to let that happen ever again.

“NO!” she ran for Sailor Star Fighter and the mass of mascot youma holding her down. Sailor Moon flung her hand forward as she leapt towards her beloved. Fighter reached out her own black gloved hand grasped Sailor Moon’s.

A bright, blinding flash surrounded the two of them. When it cleared the two were standing before each other, the youma forced away. Even though it was the middle of the day, the moon was visible above them and so were the three stars of the triple star system that Fighter hailed from.

“I can feel it, the power of our love,” Sailor Moon said as she looked into the eyes of Sailor Star Fighter. The love that they shared was flowing into her. Sailor Moon was like the Moon, it was the love she felt from others that made her strong, like how the light of the Sun gave the Moon its light.

She could feel a new power forming. It was like the day the love she had for her friends Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami had helped her form the Spiral Moon Heart Rod in a time of crisis. In between the clasped hands of Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter something started to take shape. It was long with a crescent moon on the top, along with ornate ornamentation along its length. Sailor Moon gasped as she recognized the shape it was taking. It wasn’t the Moon Stick, but it had a form like it. The Silver Crystal was still safely in the Eternal Moon Article on Sailor Moon’s chest, but another crystal, one that reflected light into a million shooting stars appeared in the same place that the Silver Crystal would have rested on the Moon Stick. It made a sort of sense to Sailor Moon. Her first wand had been a crescent moon with a star resting on it, of course the symbol of her love would be the same. Sailor Moon took her new weapon, looking into Sailor Star Fighter’s eyes as she grasped it.

The light faded away and the youma began to inch their way towards the two Sailor Senshi.

With her wand in hand, Sailor Moon turned to face the enemy. Words came to her lips unbidden. “Moon Starshine Refract!” Sacred light spread out over the area, purifying all evil. reducing the youma to dust.

“Sailor Moon,” Fighter murmured before collapsing, her energy spent. As she hit the ground her transformation was undone, leaving only regular Seiya behind.

“Seiya!” Sailor Moon screamed as she ran to Seiya’s side, her own transformation dissolving. She took Seiya in her arms. Only seeing the rise and fall of Seiya’s chest prevented tears from falling from Usagi’s eyes.

“It looks like everything is taken care of,” Haruka said as she and Michiru walked into view.

“Or you’re getting slow during a time of peace,” Michiru teased gently.

“Haruka! Michiru! Seiya collapsed. The youma had her pinned down and was draining her energy.”

Haruka and Michiru hadn’t always gotten along with Seiya, but they had developed a level of mutual respect during the final confrontation with Galaxia. They two came to Seiya’s side, Michiru gently pulling Usagi back as Haruka checked on Seiya.

“She’ll be fine. Her energy was just drained. Once she gets some rest Seiya will be back to normal,” Haruka said as she looked to Usagi.

Usagi nodded her head. She had encountered countless people drained of energy, but it was different when the person was the love of Usagi’s life. Hearing Haruka say that everything was going to be alright went a long way towards reassuring Usagi.

“Haruka’s car isn’t far from the entrance. We’ll help you take her home so she can rest,” Michiru said.

* * *

Seiya woke up in her home, in her bed. Her shoes had been removed, but otherwise she was fully dressed. The last thing she could remember was going on the Tunnel of Love with Usagi. An animatronic clown had scared her. Then there had been a fight. Sailor Moon had a new wand and purified the youma. Everything after that was darkness.

She felt in her pocket. The item was still there. Seiya got up out of bed and left her bedroom. Taiki and Yaten were going to be out all day, that she knew, but Usagi being in the kitchen had caught Seiya by surprose. Usagi had her back to Seiya as she was unpacking convenience store bentos. 

“Are you alright?” Seiya asked Usagi.

Usagi spun around, her expression equal parts elation and concern. “Seiya!” She hugged Seiya, burying her head into Seiya’s chest. “I was worried about you. The youma drained your energy and you passed out. Haruka and Michiru helped me bring you home. They said you’d need rest and food, so I was getting food for you.”

Seiya didn’t like seeing Usagi worried. “I’m alright now, but I’m really hungry. What do we have?”

“You go sit down and rest! You haven’t fully recovered yet. I know how long it takes to recover because my friend Naru used to always get her energy drained.” Usagi lightly pushed Seiya out of the kitchen.

Seiya didn’t resist as she was forced out of the kitchen and was led to sit at the table. Usagi went back to the kitchen and brought both the food and drinks out. Seiya’s eyes swept over the food, but that wasn’t all she noticed. There was a band aid on Usagi’s hand, it hadn’t been there before. There was the lingering scent of burnt food coming from the kitchen, though this food was pristine.

“It’s exactly what I wanted.” 

They ate together, enjoying each other’s company and talking about different things. Usagi talked about the manga she was reading _Maria Watches Over Us_. Seiya told Usagi about the last NFL game she saw on television. Both listened to what the other had to say about their respective interests, before moving on to something that they were both interested in: music.

“Do the Three Lights have any new music coming out soon?” Usagi asked.

“We’re working on a few songs.” 

Usagi sat forward, almost knocking over her drink. “Tell me about it, what kind of songs are they!”

“There’s _Chasing After You_ and _Wandering Stars_ , those are normal songs. We have another song, but it’s a special one meant for the universe.”

“Meant for the universe?” Usagi asked.

“Sailor Galaxia devastated countless planets. Even with her going to return the Sailor Crystals, some planets will never be habitable again. More of the galaxy was attacked by her than wasn’t. The three of us, we want to make a song about all of us, the Sailor Starlights and the Sol Senshi.” Seiya noticed the quizzical look on Usagi’s face. “Sol Senshi is what we call the Senshi of this system.”

“The song’s about us?”

Seiya nodded. “Yes, the song requires twelve singers. They start in two groups, before breaking up into subgroups, finally all the singers unite as one at the end. We are calling it Sailor War Supreme.”

“I’d love to hear it! Is someone going to sing as me?” 

“We aren’t ready yet for someone to hear it, and I want it to be perfect when you get to listen to it, and yes, someone will be singing a part that represents you.”

"I can't wait until I get to hear all three of them!"

Together the two finished eating dinner. Since Usagi had taken care of getting the food, Seiya cleaned up. Usagi still protested that she needed to rest, but Seiya wasn’t hearing any of it. When Seiya came out of the kitchen, Usagi was sitting on the couch with the television on, watching anime. Seiya sat down next to her.

“There was something I wanted to give you. I was going to give it to you after we left the amusement park, but the youma ruined that plan.” Seiya presented a small wrapped item. It was floppy and didn’t hold its shape.

Usagi’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she tore into the wrapping paper. Inside was a necklace. The chain was silver. Each end was attached to a crescent of diamonds and pearls, smaller ones on the ends, bigger ones in the middle. Together they formed a crescent moon.

“Seiya, it’s beautiful.”

“Can I put it on you?”

Usagi nodded and turned so that her back was to Seiya. With a gentle touch, Seiya took the necklace and placed it around Usagi’s neck before securing the clasps. She let her fingers brush the skin on the back of Usagi’s neck before pulling back. Hopping back to face Seiya, Usagi gave her a large hug.

“Thank you.”

Seiya caressed Usagi’s cheek, staring into those beautiful eyes that could win friends and secure the love of anyone that met them. As Seiya leant in, Usagi tilted up, and their lips met in a kiss. Each could taste the barest hints of dinner on each other’s lips. Usagi let go of Seiya’s waist so that she could instead wrap her arms around her neck. The kiss continued on, gentle and loving, wanting eternity, but also being extremely patient.

Their lips parted. “I love you, Tsukino Usagi.”

“I love you, Seiya Kou,” Usagi returned it. Her checks were flushed. This time she initiated the kiss between the two of them. It wasn’t as long as the last one, but it was no less meaningful. “I was scared for you. I don’t want there to be a world without you in it, it’s too sad.”

Seiya then said something in words Usagi didn’t understand or recognize. Then Seiya spoke again in Japanese. “That’s the language we speak on Kinmoku. It’s a saying that sort of means ‘Even big orbits eventually cross’ in Japanese.”

“So even if we are apart for a long time we’ll eventually meet again?”

Seiya nodded.

“I really like that,” Usagi said. “Are you ever going back to Kinmoku?” It was a question that Usagi had been putting off asking Seiya since the battle. There had to be others there that she missed.

“Eventually, I’m still one of its Sailor Senshi. There are more than just the three of us. Even Princess Kakyuu is a Sailor Senshi, without us there the planet will still be protected. I’ll need to go back to it sometimes, but my heart and thoughts will always be with you and I promise I’ll always come back to you.” Seiya didn’t like seeing Usagi sad, but she wasn’t going to lie to her about the future. She’d spend as much time on Earth as she could. Usagi would always be her only love, but she couldn’t always be here for her. Sometimes, Seiya would have to return to Kinmoku and attend to her duties there.

“When do you leave?”

“I don’t know, but unless there is an emergency it won’t be for a few months. The others understand that it would look bad if a popular band just disappeared and, to be honest, while the other Senshi understand why we fled to Earth, the regular people hate us. We left them in their darkest hour and now we’re considered cowards and traitors.”

“You aren’t a coward,” Usagi said with forceful conviction.

Seiya smiled at Usagi’s conviction. “They have a point. We decided it was better to chase after Princess Kakyuu than it was to fight to the bitter end. The three of us would have fallen like all the others, but we still could have stayed to fight.”

Usagi pulled her arms away from Seiya’s neck so that she could grasp her hands. “You’ll always have a home here, with us. Even if you aren’t from here, you’re still part of the team.”

Seiya didn’t need to do anything but feel Usagi’s grip, look at her face, listen to her voice, to know that even if what she said wasn’t true, that Usagi would make it come true. She could also see the unspoken part, it wasn’t just because Seiya was her girlfriend that Usagi spoke the way she did. No, she completely meant that for both Taiki and Yaten as well.

“That means a lot to me.” Seiya could feel tears at her eyes. She reached up to wipe them away. “How do you feel about going out to get ice cream for dessert?” Seiya changed the subject.

“I love ice cream! But what about you?” Usagi wasn’t referring to being hated on Kinmoku, she was referring to the energy draining earlier.

“Ice cream is the best way to get energy and it’s even more powerful if I get to go with a pretty girl like you.”


End file.
